


Thoughts and shighes

by Duchessa712



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, French Revolution, Friendship, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712
Summary: È la sera prima della presa della Bastiglia e Oscar è tanto stanca. Dal testo:"Sa cosa sta per chiedere. Sa quali saranno i le conseguenze. Sa che c'è il rischio concreto di morire."
Relationships: André Grandier/Oscar François de Jarjayes, Oscar François de Jarjayes & Marie Antoinette
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts and shighes

Sa cosa ha chiesto ai suoi soldati. Sa quali saranno le conseguenze. Sa che non si tornerà più indietro e che c'è il rischio concreto di morire. André è già morto e lei vuole solo raggiungerlo. Vuole solo riposare,essere se stessa, smettere di mentire. André le ha chiesto di sposarla e lei ha appena fatto in tempo ad accettare. 

(Anche qualcun altro glielo aveva chiesto. Un bambino bello, biondo, troppo fragile. Un giovane angelo dagli occhi curiosi e troppo consapevoli. Un bambino delicato come gli Asburgo, come la madre contro cui il popolo si sta ribellando. Contro cui lei si ribellererá, anzi contro cui si è già ribellata. Dieci anni di amicizia finiti in tradimento. Due donne, fragili e forti, innocenti e colpevoli. Cresciute secondo determinati principi, li hanno seguiti fino a interpretarli a modo proprio).

È bella la Regina di Francia, è fragile e insicura, ma governa la sua Nazione con un pugno di ferro. 

(È come la grande Imperatrice di cui è figlia, e al tempo stesso è il suo opposto. È fragile come l'angelo biondo che era il suo bambino primogenito, il Delfino di Francia in cui si riponevano tante speranze). 

Ma è solo Oscar a sapere queste cose e come può fare a spiegarle ai suoi soldati, gente semplice che vive nella povertà e nella povertà ha visto morire le persone a loro care?  
Come fa a spiegare che Versailles è una gabbia dorata fatta da ipocrisia e da falsità?  
Come può spiegare che la Regina non è cattiva, ma è spaventata, inadatta, ancora un'Arciduchessa austriaca, ancora una Delfina? Come può dire che è talmente sola da appoggiarsi a chiunque le dimostri un po' di affetto, sia questo un Conte Svedese che l'avrebbe trascinata nello scandalo, o una Contessa, talmente egoista da sacrificare la propria figlia, una ragazzina di undici anni, o da convincere la propria Regina a sperperare un patrimonio al gioco d'azzardo?  
Come può parlare di sentimenti e costrizioni a questi uomini che, per tutto questo, non sono mai stati sicuri di avere un tozzo di pane?  
Solo André avrebbe potuto capire, ma André non c'è e non c'è neanche la Oscar Capitano delle Guardie Reali di Sua Maestà. Ed è per questo che domani andrà avanti per la sua strada, pugnalando alle spalle la Regina che è stata la sua più cara amica.   
Oscar sa come finirà tutto questo e spera solo che la donna, fiera e triste, una farfalla con le ali tarpate, sia abbastanza forte da sopportarlo. In cuor suo sa che ne sarà capace: l'orgoglio e la dignità a Maria Antonietta non sono mai mancati, e le persone dovranno ricordarsi perché la pace austro-francese stava per spezzarsi appena nata. 

(La allora giovane e troppo orgogliosa Principessa aveva perso, si era dovuta piegare ed era stata Oscar ad aiutarla a rialzarsi in piedi e ad asciugarle le lacrime, a ricordarle il suo titolo e i suoi doveri). 

Questa volta nessuno la aiuterà e Maria Antonietta si troverà da sola ad affrontare il tradimento più grande.


End file.
